Site Update January 20th 2012
This is site updates and bugs fixes page that was post in January 20th 2012. General News *"My Tagline" is no longer a required item when filling out your profile. *Implemented support for "Free Premium Memberships Day". *Added the ability to publish winners of the Design Battle T-Shirts contest as "for sale" in the deviantWEAR shop. *Added a link to deviantART's Google+ Page on the footer. Bug Fixes *Group avatars now display correctly in the "journal portal" section of the footer. *Llamas for everyone! An error has been resolved that caused the llama trade page to display completely blank for deviants who have not yet received a llama. *Journals are no longer restricted to a minimum width on the deviation page. *Fixed the command+enter keyboard shortcut on Macs in the "Send as Note" box on deviation pages. *News article previews are now stripped of ugly HTML tags that sometimes displayed in the Message Center. *The "Journal Comments" section on activity pages has been removed since journal comments are now displayed under the main "Comments" section. *Fixed the positioning of the "Remove Deviation From Group" button on deviation pages. *Fixed a very rare journal migration failure which duplicated a single journal into several deviations. *Fixed a very short-lived issue with renaming collections. *A very small number of deviants who were unable to delete an empty collections can now delete them. *The "Discover" menu item used to be completely stuck on the "stick menu" and can now be removed. *A text mis-alignment was causing long lists of deviants to overlap in the "recipients" field of the "send note" form. Sta.sh News *On your Sta.sh, stacks and stashed items now have a completely new button layout - it's now much easier to get to Submit, Delete, Move; and you can now rename any item by clicking on its name. Bug Fixes *Fixed "previous" and "next" keyboard navigation while viewing items in Sta.sh. *If you try to give the same name to two Sta.sh stacks, the error message is now a bit more user-friendly. *Fixed drag-to-select that was broken after switching to a different Sta.sh page. *Fixed multiple with renaming items in Sta.sh, including errors while using apostrophes and double quotes, as well as an error that wouldn't allow deviants to click Sta.sh items after renaming a stack from within the stack's page. *Improved auto-saving on Sta.sh while making changes to an item. *In Chrome, we were forced to disable instant thumbnail generation when uploading a large file because of a bug in Chrome. *Fixed some visual issues with stacks, including shadows and thumbnail display. Sta.sh Writer News *Journals now always clickable Title links, even when they're not in groups. *Advanced Journal Skin makers can now use + > ~ attr :not() in their CSS skins. Bug Fixes *The "Journal History" module was displaying dates as 1970 when in the "browse" view on the Journal tab. *The "This edit is minor" checkbox, for controlling whether an edit is sent out to all your watchers, sometimes doesn't appear when editing a Writer deviation. *Some category pickers allowed deviants to submit to protected categories, including the "deviantART Inc" category. *After submitting a deviation through Sta.sh Writer, pressing the "back" button no longer causes weird behavior. *You can no longer remove the category from a published deviation. *Restored the ability to submit a journal entry to a group through the inline editor after it had already been published. *In Writer, "journal extras" was showing up even when no skin is selected. This has been removed. *It is no longer possible to accidentally select text outside of the Writer editing area. *Some old journals were able to break outside of their boxes on the journal tab. *Fixed an old issue that "Reject" votes on news articles counted as favourites. *Fixed uploading files by dragging them onto the Writer sidebar in Firefox. *A rather amusing bug was causing Ctrl-Z to undo and then immediately redo in Writer, making undo seem broken. Category:Updates 2012